New Beginnings
by Swiftstar of ThunderClan
Summary: He was raised under a lie for most of his life, until he found out the truth. Now ripped from his home, a threat begins to rise, can he and those he love rise up, or will they fall short and lose everything? Read to find out!
1. Welcome!

****STILL TAKING MORE****

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Sparkstar- black she-cat with white forelegs and points

 **Deputy:**

Redheart- ginger tom with leaf-green eyes and lighter ginger stripes and a nick in his left ear

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Lightblaze- golden tabby with a brown spot on her back, has hazel eyes

 **Warriors:**

Seedtail- brown she-cat with darker spots, paws, and tail-tip, has amber eyes

Orchidheart- pale-grey she-cat with bright green eyes that look like the leaves of new leaf

Gorsewater- light gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Darkclaw- fluffy dark blue-black tom with blue eyes

Stormbreeze- pretty, slim tan she-cat with violet eyes

Ashfire- large broad-shouldered black tom with ginger paws, muzzle, chest, belly, and ears, and dark green eyes

Gingerswirl- long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail-tip and bright blue eyes

Frostflower- grey and white she-cat with black stripes

Flightfang- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Owlheart- brown tom with darker spots, paws, tail-tip, and amber eyes

Stormrunner- short-furred blue-grey tom with grey eyes (Mentor to Lynxpaw)

Rainfall- silver she-cat with dark gray patches and ominous blue eyes

Brightsun- small golden and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Darkoak- dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** (more needed)

Yewpaw- red-brown tabby tom with rounded ears and pale green eyes

Hazelpaw- small dark brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw- golden-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Lynxpaw- long-furred grey tom with dark spots

Rainpaw- silver she-cat with dark grey patches

 **Queens:**

Crookedtail- reddish-brown she-cat with a crooked/broken looking tail, has amber mixed with green eyes (soon to be mother of Windkit, Pinekit, and Juniperkit)

Ashenlight- light gray tabby she-cat with a lighter belly and blue eyes (mother of Duskkit, Yarrowkit, and Hollykit)

 **Kits:**

Duskkit- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Hollykit- black tom with gray tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Yarrowkit- white tom with golden splotches and green eyes

 **Elders:**

Firestripe- ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Sandfur- light ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes and dark ginger eyes

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Tuskstar- bone white tom with deep green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Bluerock- small tabby tome with blue-grey coat

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Losteyes- small black she-cat with grey paws, tail, belly, and chest, scarred/blinded eyes

Ashenpaw (see apprentices)

 **Warriors:**

Stormfall - tall and muscular dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw, and copper eyes

Featherhawk- ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Aspenclaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Silverclaw- sleek silver furred tom with grey-blue eyes

Stormstrike- pale grey tabby she-cat with white paws, belly, tail tip, and ears, has yellow eyes

Bluefire- blue and silver she-cat with blue eyes and tufted ears

Wolfsecret- black tom with brown silver paws and ear tips, has light blue eyes

Icestorm- russet tortoiseshell tom with white paws, spots, ears, and tail tip, has emerald ears

Deerpath- black tom with lighter gray stripes and yellow eyes

Adderstrike- ginger tabby tom with white paws and ears, has turquoise eyes

Snakeheart- long thick-furred brown and black tom with golden eyes and a battle scarred pelt

Sunfern- golden and black striped tabby she-cat with a black left ear and a black right hind leg and green eyes

Twistedroot- broad shouldered, bulky white tom, with jet black tail, paws, and belly, with amber eyes

Sorrelstripe- light ginger she-cat with a darker ginger stripe running down the length of her body, has green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ashenpaw- russet brown tabby tom with pale grey paws, belly, and chest, has dark brown stripes, and sage green eyes

 **Queens:**

Batflicker- dark grey she-cat with black spots and paws, has a long tail and dark blue eyes (mother of Darkkit and Blizzardkit)

Poppythorn- pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws, ears, and chest, has dark green eyes (yet to kit)

Snowcloud- pure white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Newtkit, Toadkit, and Flamekit)

Mistytail- silver tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes (yet to kit)

Rowanbranch- black and brown she-cat with blue eyes (yet to kit)

Stalkwind- grey she-cat with tinges of brown in her coat

 **Kits:**

Darkkit- white she-kit with black spots, paws, and tail tip, has amber eyes

Blizzardkit- black tom with a white belly, paws, spots, and tail tip, has dark blue eyes

Newtkit- mottled, black and orange she-cat with green eyes and tufted ears

Toadkit- small black and white tom with golden eyes

Flamekit- bright ginger and yellow she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Rosestem- pale ginger she-cat with white freckles around the eyes and back, has pale green eyes

Halfpelt- tom with one amber eye and one blue eye, has one half of his pelt black tortoiseshell and the other half white and grey

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

Morningstar- lithe, cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Hawkwing- long-legged black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Sunheart- light ginger tom with bright green eyes and golden paws

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Lashfoot-grey she-cat with tinges of brown, has blue eyes

Icefang- huge grey shaded tom with white ears and golden eyes

Fallencloud- calico she-cat with green eyes

Eagleflight- light gray tom with ice blue eyes

Littlestep- lithe, small brown tabby she-cat

Rooktalon- dark gray tom with short, neat fur and large blue eyes

Liontail- golden tabby with light ginger paws and amber eyes

Lightningblast- orange tom with blue eyes

Silvershine- very pretty silver she-cat

Beechtail- brownish long haired tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Galepaw- light grey she-cat with white paws and startling violet eyes

Swanpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- brown and white mottled she-cat

Talonpaw- black and white tom with a long tail

Aetherpaw- cloudy brown tom with a white belly

 **Queens:**

Skyfur- pale white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Whitekit, Goldenkit, and Brightkit)

 **Kits:**

Whitekit- pale white tom with amber eyes

Goldenkit- golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Brightkit- white she-cat with golden paws and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Tigerfoot- chocolate brown tom with green eyes

Hawkheart- golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Brightfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Ferretstar- large muscular brown and grey tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Midnightstrike- black tom with green eyes and one long scar down his left side

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Rosetail- brown and cream she-cat with a ginger tail

Briarthorn- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Lightningstrike- light brown tom with distinctive white stripes reaching from neck to tail, also has dark brown stripes and yellow eyes

Ripplenose- silver and black spotted tabby tom with green eyes and a silver splotch on his right eye

Fernwhisker- calico she-cat with black paws and a splotch over her right eye, has green eyes

Cherryfur- brown she-cat with white paws

Bluefrost- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Snowstrike- white she-cat with bright blue eyes and grey flecks around her eyes

Lilyshine- small grey she-cat with golden marks and mossy green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Fallenpaw- grey tom with one white ear (right ear) with a crooked tail and green eyes

Grovepaw- blue-gray tom with unusually long claws and pale blue eyes

Lillypaw- pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and a short tail

Skypaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with one black paw (front left) and stunning blue-gray eyes

Troutpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Hailpaw- white-gray tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Palefur- creamy she-cat with pale green eyes (mother of Rockkit, Lightkit, Birchkit, and Beetlekit)

Iceshard- white she-cat with silver spots and flecks around her pelt, paws, eyes, and ears, has ice blue eyes (mother of Snowkit)

 **Kits:**

Rockkit- small dusty brown tom with pale amber eyes

Lightkit- creamy she-cat with blue eyes, has white tabby-stripes/paws and tail-tip

Birchkit- lithe, dark grey-tabby tom with green eyes and one brown paw

Beetlekit- thick-furred black tom with amber eyes and short legs

Lionkit- silver tom with one russet paw (front right) and bright blue eyes

Birdkit- small pale brown tom with white stripes around his eyes, pelt, and paws, has yellow eyes

Snowkit- white she-kit with light brown spots and flecks around her eyes, paws, and peat, has yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Bluewing- white she-cat with grey speckles


	2. Prologue

**Welcome to my brand new story,** **New Beginnings** **! I would like to thank everyone who sent in characters, I appreciate it so so much! On to the story!**

"' **A** russet queen enters the large clearing as she whispers.

"Russetmoon! Hello my love!" The silvery-white warrior runs up to nuzzle the queen.

"Stop, I can't do this anymore." Silverclaw pulls back in astonishment.

"Russetmoon, what about our kits?" The she-cat sighs.

"They will be raised in my clan, they will know not of their true father, but only of the mate I took in my clan." Silverclaws face twists with confusion, pain, and anger all at once.

"How can you do this to me?!" He growls at the young queen.

"I've only been a warriors for four moons, and I've known you for only eight!" The silver warrior scoffs at her.

"That's half of your life!"

"And quite a short one at that! You haven't even known me for four seasons!"

"You've only lived through five!"

"Silverclaw this is ridiculous, it's my decision because they're _my_ kits!" Silverclaw's tail lashes angrily.

"Those kits are mine too!" Silverclaw growls angrily.

"Stop! I didn't come here to argue with you Silverclaw! I only came here to tell you I had two kits, a russet she-kit and a silver tom with one russet paw, my clan suspects nothing because the mate I took is silver-pelted." The silver warriors face fills with pain.

"Please don't do this to me, Russetmoon I still love you." His voice cracks with emotion and Russetmoon's face fills with pity.

"I will always love you Silverclaw… I have to go, this is our final goodbye." The russet queen turns and walks out of the clearing, not once looking back.

"I thought the four trees was supposed to be a place of happiness and celebration." The warrior mutters before turning and walking in the opposite direction."

"That's all you heard or saw?"

"Yes Tuskstar, I swear it."

"Call Silverclaw in here now."

"Yes Tuskstar." The warrior runs out and soon, Silverclaw enters the den.

"So Silverclaw," The leader gestures for the warrior to sit, and he obliges. "How are the kits?" The warriors face fills with pride and sorrow.

"I presume they're perfect." He gasps suddenly. "Tuskstar how'd?"

"I always find out Silverclaw, don't worry, I won't exile you or reveal your relationship to the clans… under one circumstance."

"Yes! Of course Tuskstar! What is it?"

"You must get one of the kits before they become warriors." The warrior nods to Tuskstar. "Go on, get out." The warrior stands and hurries out of the den. On the other side of the forest, in a warm, cozy den, a russet queen nuzzles up to two kittens.

"They are perfect Russetmoon, just like you." The queen smiles up to the large warrior sitting in front of her.

"What should we name them?" She whispers, the large tom opens his mouth to answer, but before he can the russet she-kit begins to violently convulse.

"Get Briarthorn!" He calls out.

"What in StarClan happened?!" A black she-cat rushes in, before she spits out another retort she sees the convulsing kit and rushes over. In one swift move she picks it up and rushes out.

"Where are you going?!" Russetmoon wails.

"She's just taking her to the medicine cat den so she can help our kit better." The silver tom begins to wail for his sister, Russetmoon curls around him protectively and the large warrior soothing strokes his mate's head with his tail. "It'll be ok. I swear it."

"Great StarClan Russetmoon!" Silverclaw hisses.

"It's been a moon since I saw you, why must you always start fights?!" The queen hisses.

"I told you if I don't get one of them I'll be exiled, don't you care about that?!" Silverclaw lashes his tail as he speaks.

"One of our kits hasn't left the medicine cat's den in a moon! Neither are even named!" Russetmoon's voice cracks with emotion.

"Russetmoon, I'm begging you, please, they've weaned off your milk already, and please I can't leave my clan."

"These kits were born in RiverClan and that's where they'll stay!" The queen turned and left the clearing once again. After a short journey back to her camp, the russet queen is greeted by wailing. She runs in quickly. "What happened?!"

"Where you Russetmoon?" The large warrior sobs his back to her.

"I was at the sunning rocks, what happened?"

"She died, there was nothing Briarthorn could do to save her, and she tried everything." He steps aside to reveal the russet she-kit.

"NO!" Russetmoon collapses and begins to sob.

"I'm so sorry Russetmoon." Ferretstar places his tail on her shoulder. They named the kit Starlight, after how much she had enjoyed looking at the stars when she could. Due to her premature death, Ferretstar gave her an honorary warrior's name. But still, the surviving tom, remained unnamed. Russetmoon decided to put of naming him until the next day.

"Russetmoon what should we name him?" The silver warrior asked gently.

"How about_" The queen's sentence is cut of as a yowl rings through the camp.

"ThunderClan patrol approaching!" The large silver tom turns quickly to Russetmoon and the kit.

"Quick to the nursery!" Russetmoon nods and rushed to the nursery carrying the tom.

"Sparkstar, what are you doing here?" Ferretstar's voice remains calm. The black and white she-cat looks up to when Ferretstar is perched.

"Isn't it obvious?" She scoffs. "We want the sunning rocks, they are clearly on our territory." Ferretstar's fur begins to rise on his spine.

"Never, the sunning rocks have belonged to RiverClan since the creation of these clans!"

"Are you willing to fight for them though?" Ferretstar bares his teeth.

"To the death." He leaps off his perch and tackles Sparkstar, within a heartbeat, the entire camp has exploded into battle. Fallenpaw and Skypaw fight with Lynxpaw at the entrance of the apprentices den, the duo don't even seem to require speaking to each other as they mercilessly attack the older apprentice. Darkoak and the large silver warrior fight right outside of the nursery, inside Russetmoon and her son watch with wide eyes. At the center of the chaos, the two leaders seem to be locked in a death match, slashing and swiping at each other viciously.

"You're not getting past me!" The silver warrior snarls, he drives back Darkoak with a powerful swipe. Darkoak just snarl and lunges for him, he aims to bite the warriors left shoulder but he turns, Darkoaks powerful jaws tear into his throat before either warrior can blink.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The dark tabby mutters in panic. Before he can call for help the silver warrior's eyes dim and he goes limp. In the nursery Russetmoon hides her son with bedding and races out into the battle.

"NO!" She screeches and tackled the tabby who stands over her 'mate's body. She pins him and mercilessly lashes his face over and over again. From the center of the battle Sparkstar spots Russetmoon attacking Darkoak, she quickly hits Ferretstar's head on the ground, dazing him, and races to her warriors' aid.

"Get off my warrior!" The leader yowls as she tackles the queen. Russetmoon quickly realizes the danger she's in and races up a nearby tree. Without hesitation, Sparkstar follows, the leader lashes out at Russetmoon, unknowingly driving her onto a weak branch. The ThunderClan leader hears a soft creak and her eyes widen. "Russetmoon, get off of there!" She yowls, but it's too late, the branch loudly snaps and the queen falls. She hits the ground with a sickening thump and lies still. Ferretstar is instantly at her side trying to wake her, but the young queen is already dead.

"You killed her!" He snarls at Sparkstar, who has already climbed back down. He lunged for her and rips open her throat.

"No Sparkstar!" The leader falls limp instantly. Redheart and Darkoak rush over and pick up their leader. "THUNDERCLAN, RETREAT!" The deputy yowls, in moments all of the invaders are gone, and Ferretstar limps up to his perch.

"How many casualties?" He asks, the deputy, Midnightstrike, walks up to the base of the perch to address the leader.

"Just Russetmoon and Smallfish." A soft wail echoes through the camp, Russetmoon's son crouches at her body, then runs over to Smallfish's.

"Oh StarClan." Ferretstar mutters, Midnightstrike climbs up to Ferretstar's perch and whispers.

"What is it?" Ferretstar shakes his head.

"They hadn't named him yet." Midnightstrike sighs in distress.

"Oh dear StarClan."

"Midnightstrike, call in Palefur and Snowstrike." The midnight-furred deputy nods and runs up to the queen and his mate.

"Please come to Ferretstar's den with me."

"Of course my love." Snowstrike reply's, and Palefur turns to walk away.

"You too Palefur." The queen nods, surprised, and the trio all head to the leaders den.

"Thank you all for coming, please sit." Ferretstar sweeps his brown and grey tail in a gesture for them all to take a seat.

"How can we help you Ferretstar?" Palefur asks.

"It's about Russetmoon and Smallfish's surviving son…" The leader sighs and deeply inhales. "They never named him." Palefur and Snowstrike gasp.

"Are you suggesting we name him?" Snowstrike asks.

"Yes, I guess I am…" The leader sighs again.

"While it is an honor to name the son of a senior warrior, it just doesn't feel right. Perhaps we could send Briarthorn to speak with Russetmoon and Smallfish?"

"There isn't the time, and Briarthorn has to tend to the injured warriors. This is truly the only way." After much discussing and arguing the four exit the leaders den and Ferretstar stands on his perch as the other three climb down. "All those who are old enough please gather for a clan meeting!" Shortly all the cats in the clan are looking up at the leader. "Would the son of Russetmoon and Smallfish please step forwards?" The small tom makes his way to the front and looks up at the leader.

"Yes Farwetstawr?" The clan laughs softly at the kit's pronunciation of their leader's name.

"Under these heavily unfortunate circumstances, I must be the one to bestow upon this kit his name, from now until you become an apprentice you will be known as_"

 **Tadaaa there is the prologue to** **New Beginnings** **! I hope you all liked it, and you can expect the first real chapter in three days maximum!**


	3. Chapter One

**Hello and welcome to the first real chapter of** **New Beginnings** **! I'm so excited to finally debut this piece, let's hope it turns out how I've hoped! Here we go!**

"Lionkit!" Ferretstar thought back to how they had chosen the name.

"What about Lionkit?" Snowstrike had suggested.

"Lionkit?" Her mate echoed. "Why Lionkit?"

"Because, hopefully someday after we raise him, he will grow as powerful as the lions that filled the forest long ago in LionClan, and he will use that power to fight for his clan and all he loves." After Snowstrike finished, no one questioned it, the kit would become Lionkit.

"Thank you Farwetstawr." The kit dipped his head and stepped back, the leader then continued with the meeting.

"ThunderClan came for the sunning rocks once, and chances are they'll come again, so we must be prepared! Midnightstrike will organize groups to rebuild anything that needs to be rebuilt in camp, please go to him if you are healthy enough. Thank you, that is all."

"Silverclaw!" Across the forest the senior warrior enters his leaders den.

"Yes Tuskstar?" The silver warrior enters the den.

"Just wanted to remind you, you have eleven moons that is all, leave now." The warrior nods and walks out again.

"Who will foster Lionkit?" Snowstrike asks, now Ferretstar, Snowstrike, Midnightstrike, and Palefur are back in the leaders den.

"Well we are very lucky that Russetmoon weaned him off her milk a half moon earlier than most of the queens do, so I will raise him along with my kits, it's no hassle at all." Ferretstar nods to the queen and turns to Midnightstrike.

"Midnightstrike, please go organize the rest of the days patrols, also Fallenpaw and Skypaw fought like warriors yesterday, I would like to go fishing with them and their mentors today." Midnightstrike nods and exits the den along with the two she-cats. After a little, Ferretstar exits his den and walks up to his deputy. "When did you organize the patrol for?"

"Mid-day Ferretstar, is that ok?" Ferretstar nods and walks over to the medicine den.

"Rosetail, Briarthorn?" The leader then spots the black she-cat bent over Cherryfur.

"Rosetail is out gathering herbs with Grovepaw and Troutpaw."

"How are our warriors Briarthorn?" The she-cat finishes pressing fresh cobwebs onto Cherryfur's flank and the brown warrior limps out of the den to find her apprentice.

"Ferretstar most of them are fine," The she-cat moves closer. "but I fear Bluefrost may not make it, the wound in her neck is fairly deep."

"Those fox-hearts already took two warriors from us Briarthorn, please, let's try and keep it that way." The leader then leaves and heads to the apprentice's den. "Fallenpaw and Skypaw please meet me out here." Ferretstar exits the den after waking the young cats, within heartbeats, Fallenpaw and Skypaw bolt out of the den. "Please come with me."

"Of course Ferretstar!" Fallenpaw meows enthusiastically. The three exit the den and pass Rosetail, Grovepaw, and Troutpaw while exiting the camp. "May I ask what you wish to speak to us about?" Fallenpaw's voice has calmed now, sounding almost nervous.

"I've brought you both out here to discuss yesterday's battle." Skypaw's face remains strait and Fallenpaw just nods. "You two are how old now?"

"Ferretstar all of the apprentices are just shy of 12 moons now, we've had to share mentors due to the sheer mass of us." Ferretstar nods at Skypaw's response.

"Right, I think due to the performance you two had in our battle, you both deserve to be made warriors a half moon early." The two apprentices faces light up happily.

"Thank you so much Ferretstar! This is an honor!" Fallenpaw exclaims.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Skypaw adds on.

"You both earned it, I have already informed your mentors, they're more than proud of you both, but are very happy to not have to double mentor anymore." The two apprentices laugh. "Your first assessment will be fishing and it will be today at mid-day." The two just nod at him. "You may return to the camp now." The apprentices run off happily and go to the river's edge instead of returning to camp.

"Skypaw, I know you're probably wondering why I've lead us here instead of going back to camp."

"Yeah, just a little Fallenpaw." The beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat answers.

"So, we might be warriors very soon," The grey tom begins, Skypaw nods. "So when apprentices become warriors they are then allowed to have mates." He trails off nervously. "So I wanted to_" Skypaw cuts him off.

"Be my mate Fallenpaw."

"You beat me to it Skypaw." The two touch muzzles and when they lean back, they intertwine their tails.

"Hey Fallenpaw?"

"Yeah Skypaw?"

"I love you." The she-cat's voice is low as if she's whispering him a secret.

"I love you too Skypaw." The apprentices then turn and begin to walk to camp once again.

"Midnightstrike!" The black furred deputy walks up to the leader.

"Yes?"

"Where have Skypaw and Fallenpaw gone?"

"They are yet to return actually." The leader huffs and goes to his den. Heartbeats later the two apprentices enter the camp. "Fallenpaw! Skypaw!" The two run up to Fallenpaw's father. "Ferretstar beat you both back, go to his den, it's nearly mid-day."

"Sorry dad." Fallenpaw meows, the two apprentices then turn and go into the leaders den. Soon they emerge and exit the camp yet again.

"Son good luck!" Midnightstrike calls to his son. Fallenpaw's head reenters the camp and flashes a confident smile to his father. Midnightstrike sighs and turns to his mate. "They grow up so fast my love."

"Indeed they do," She sighs. "So Midnightstrike?"

"Yes?" He asks.

"What would you think about… another litter?" Midnightstrike's face looks confused for a heartbeat then lights up with joy.

"Are you?" He whispers.

"I'm expecting kits!" She whispers back to him.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" The deputy happily exclaims. "AGAIN!" Grovepaw comes racing from the apprentices den.

"WHAT?" He yells. "CONGRATS!" The apprentice comes racing over and tackles his father. The apprentice then races back to the apprentice den. "TROUTPAW I'M GONNA BE A BIG BROTHER!" Midnightstrike stands and rolls his eyes.

"Those two need to be warriors already, we all know whose kits she'll be expecting soon." Snowstrike laughs.

"Yes but we really should be mentioning the fact that Fallenpaw and Skypaw's kits will probably be born soon after the litter I'm expecting." Midnightstrike's face contorts.

"I do not know how to feel about that, he's so young." Snowstrike laughs.

"Keep in mind, you were only four moons older than they are now when I kitted them, and you are the youngest deputy in the clans, you're just under 24 moons my love."

"Hey, so are you." The two laugh and walk out of the camp.

"Great catch Fallenpaw!" Skypaw calls to the grey tom as he carries over a large carp. He drops it at Ferretstar's feet.

"This New Leaf has truly provided a surplus of food, you both have passed this assessment!" Skypaw tackles Fallenpaw and the two laugh. "You will not be taking to fighting assessment due to your performances yesterday, and I'm fully aware that the two of you are our most capable apprentices, how would the two of you feel about being named…" The leader pauses. "Tonight?" They stand quickly, jaws wide open.

"It'd be an honor Ferretstar!" Skypaw exclaims, Fallenpaw just nods, at a loss for words.

"Please welcome to RiverClan for the first time as full warriors, Fallensky and Skyleap!"

"Fallensky! Skyleap! Fallensky! Skyleap!" The clan chants in unison. Fallensky turns to Skyleap and just smiles at her.

"So Fallensky, Skyleap, anything to tell us?" Midnightstrike teases.

"Well, we are mates!" Mistfur, Minttail, Snowstrike, and Midnightstrike all just smile and laugh along with the clan.

"I never saw that coming!" Mistfur exclaims sarcastically, and flashes his daughter a smile.

"Midnightstrike and I have news as well!" Snowstrike steps forward. "We're expecting again!" The clan cheers happily.

"Ok everyone!" Ferretstar yowls. "Let's feast!"

"Sparkstar!" Redheart calls up to the ThunderClan leader's den. The black and white she-cat emerges moments later.

"Yes Redheart?" The leader asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about my apprentice." Sparkstar motions for the deputy to come into her den. Once Redheart enters, Sparkstar sits.

"What about Hazelpaw?" The leader asks.

"Her performance in yesterday's battle wasn't what I expected of her, could you give her some one on one training?" The leader tilts her heads to think.

"I don't know Redheart, you know she's never been a big fan of fighting, and she's already one of the clans best hunters, don't you think you should let it slide?" The leader counters.

"No, we can't have weak links when we're trying to retake the sunning rocks! Sparkstar please, I'm sure if you employ Thornpaw to help, you can get outstanding results." Sparkstar just sighs.

"Very well, bring me Thornpaw then." Redheart then exits the den.

"Hey you two." Grovepaw sits facing Fallensky and Skyleap and sets down a carp.

"Hey Grovepaw." Fallensky greets his younger brother. "Wait a second, where's the gang?" Suddenly Lillypaw, Troutpaw, and Hailpaw all arrive carrying fish and small animals.

"What did you think we'd miss this?" Lillypaw teases her older brother.

"Oh and congrats on making it official you two." Hailpaw jokes. The new warriors just laugh and smile to their friends.

"You guys are just jealous." Skyleap pokes Grovepaw.

"Not of your name!" The tom fires back.

"What do you want your name to be?" Fallensky asks his brother.

"Grovestrike." He says plainly.

"No, nope, not happening, we already have enough 'strike's." Fallensky exclaims.

"Whatever, it's practically a family name!" Grovepaw protests.

"It's not gonna happen little bro." Suddenly a small silver tom drops a fish larger than him and sits next to Lillypaw. The kits face is completely hidden by his prey. "Oh hello there."

"Hi!" The tom squeaks and puts his front paws on top of the sun fish so that his eyes just clear the fish. "Aren't you the new warrior?" He asks.

"Why yes I am, aren't you Lionkit?" Fallensky asks.

"Yep." The small tom smiles.

"Lionkit?" Lightkit calls.

"Yeah Lightkit?" He squeaks.

"Did you get the fish?"

"Yeah I'm coming Lightkit," Lionkit turns to the warriors and apprentices. "Bye guys!" The small tom picks up his fish and slowly makes his way over to the others. Once he leaves, the older cats burst into laughter.

"He's so cute." Skyleap gushes.

"I know." Fallensky responds and drapes his tail over Skyleap's shoulders.

"Oh knock it off you two!" Lillypaw teases.

"Cats of RiverClan, please gather for a clan meeting!" Ferretstar calls, it had been half a moon since the feast, and now it was time for all the others to be made warriors. The four apprentices looked up to their leader, with perfectly groomed pelts, and shining eyes. Eventually they reached the moment everyone had been waiting for.

"Please welcome to RiverClan for the first time as warriors, Lillyflower, Hailpelt, Troutstream, and Groveclaw!"

"Lillyflower! Hailpelt! Troutstream! Groveclaw! Lillyflower! Hailpelt! Troutstream! Groveclaw!" The clan cheered happily for the new warriors. Ferretstar silenced the cheering clan.

"Is there any other new to be shared?" The leader asks the clan.

"Troutstream and I are mates!" Groveclaw's news was met only with laughter.

"And don't forget me and Hailpelt!" Lillyflower calls. The clan only laughs harder. Fallensky and Skyleap lean closer to each other and whisper in hushed voices, heartbeats later Fallensky steps forward.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" The clan falls silent, and Fallensky steps back shyly.

"That is," Midnightstrike pauses. "AMAZING NEWS!" The clan cheers even more now. The young couple move closer to each other, with wide smiles on their faces. The clan proceeded to have a feast, as they always do when new warriors are named.

"So, Fallensky, how long until she should be kitting?" Fallensky just laughs at Groveclaw.

"Three moons you fool, just a little over a half moon after mother." Snowstrike walks up to her two sons.

"I guess your brothers and sisters with be raised with your children." Midnightstrike just laughs.

"Still not sure how much I like that." The four cats just laugh together in unison. Troutstream walks up to the group. "Welcome to the family Troutstream!" Midnightstrike greets her.

"Thank you Midnightstrike!" Troutstream replies. Soon the sky darkens and the new warriors leave the camp to guard it for the night.

"Lionkit!" Palefur calls to the silver tom, he turns away from Ferretstar and runs into the nursery, Palefur walks up to the leader and the two exit the camp, tails intertwined.

"Hey Lionkit!" Rockkit greets his foster brother, and the silver tom trots over to their nests.

"Hey guys, so what are we thinking?" Lionkit asks.

"We're a go for tonight!" Lionkit bounces in excitement at Rockkit's response.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Lightkit meows. The others nod in agreement.

"I am the king of the sunning rocks!" Lionkit play growls. He clambers up to the highest rock and looks down at his foster siblings.

"Lionkit be careful, the sunning rocks are higher than the warriors make them seem." Rockkit calls up.

"This is nothing Rockkit, I can see the whole territory from here!" From his perch Lionkit could truly see the majority of the RiverClan territory.

"Lionkit please come down, we can all play down here." Beetlekit calls up.

"Fine." Lionkit climbs back down to the base of the rocks and faces the other kits. "So, what now?"

"WHO ARE _YOU_?!" The kits all quickly turn to face a large shadowy figure. "WELL?!"


End file.
